trust_a_goblinfandomcom-20200213-history
Journal
Pockets Revolver (4 Normal Bullets, 1 Troll Stopper, 1 Dwarf Stopper) Speedloader (4 Normal Bullets, 1 Troll Stopper, 1 Dwarf Stopper) 2 Small Health Potion 1 Large Health Potion 1 Mana Potion 1 Burnsauce Ravenbar (super crowbar) Mutterbottle Book of Matches 93 Gold Backpack (must be transferred to pockets to use in battle) 32 Bullets 2 Sticks of Dynamite Rope (10 ft) 3 Mana Potions Fist Sized Sapphire 1 Burnsauce 1 Glowbottle Journal Vodkant 1 Bottle of Kvas 1 Bottle of Vodka 6 Perka pistols 3 Bent knives 1 Can of black coffee 6 Cheap Beers 2 Pizza rolls Status Effects Jacket +15 Armour Ride +35 Extra Party member Current Main Quests Staying Afloat Now that I'm in charge of this business, I have one month to make sure I make enough gold to pay everyone and maintain the hire of this ship. Truthfully, I don't think Lumsden will kick me off even if the gold runs out but the ship has to be maintained somehow. The most obvious way to make money is by making and selling potions. But perhaps there are other ways. My Kind of Town We need to make sure the people of Dunnlivin can feel safe. Be it from Gopniks, Thugs or even trolls. There is tough troll named Edgewater whose been attacking the town and poaching their livestock. We've got him chasing a false signal fire in Kiani forest. I figure while he's away from his base in Scadam (a previous town he messed up) me and my crew will go there and mess things up. Steal his shit. Ultimately, I'm gonna have to get Edgewater out the picture permanently. Old Dirty Money A group of militant traditionalists called 'The Old Guard' paid the previous CEO of the company in advance for a potion shipment they never got. They're pissed a bout it. They're keeping an eye out for us but don't know where to look. I either need to drastically alter the appearance of the ship, come up with 5000 gold to pay them back or rough up the local division so bad that they leave us alone. If I pick the last one I'd better stay sharp. If rumours are to be believed their are thousands of these guys around the Garlands. The local chapter even have their eyes on my home town. Current Side Quests Gap Year At some stage, I'm gonna have to go back to Joonda. Collect my belongings from campus and then try to explain to my folks that I'm taking an indefinite amount of time away from college to be the CEO of a potion company. Also that I seem to be dating a Goblin. Dunno how to broach that. Don't Mess Around With Jim There's a big armoured dude that seems like he'd be good for the team who lives in Dunnlivin. he wont come with me until he knows the local livestock is safe. So I guess I have to kill or scare of Edgewater first... Same May Call It Junk Any loot we don't have a use for, the Baron in Dunnlivin will buy. I Call It Treasure I have what seems to be a large blue gem. No one is sure if it's real or not. it could just be glass. Even the Baron was stumped. Apparently he has an associate, Holloway, who lives way up north who may be able to identify it. Old Wounds Lumsden is happier than she used to be but i still troubled by the death of her former party. Maybe I can help. Heck, maybe I can get her out of retirement. All Over Now It's just an observation but when he drinks, Jones drinks a LOT. he said he once ran a family business but it didn't work out. That's pretty ambiguous. How badly could it have gone? Boots on the Ground The town of Scadam needs to be rescued and then armed. 10 of them with 12 guns ought to do it. Current Party Members Highball Burstock Mike (bonus) Crew Status Highball - Delighted Burstock - Delighted Richter - Happy Mike - Happy Lumsden - Content Surrey - Happy Jones - Delighted Gilcrest -Delighted Current Brewing Project Surrey has finished making some slightly dull vodka that heals the alcohol out of someone when they drink it. She is making a few health and mana potions but is mostly making mutterbottles, which we should be able to make bank on in the next big city. Relationship with Highball Good, flirtatious. Talking more about her past. Third base achieved. Developing ongoing trust and business rapport. Has yet to use 'tell boss what to do' coupon.